Capacitors, such as high frequency capacitors, may be formed from one or more discretely wound capacitor elements mounted in an assembly. Each wound capacitor element may comprise a wound-film capacitor. Generally the capacitor assembly performs two functions. Multiple discrete wound capacitor elements are electrically connected together in the assembly to form a composite capacitor with the desired electrical characteristics, and the assembly may provide means for mounting the assembled capacitor to other electrical components such as bus bars.
A capacitor assembly may be formed from a first and second solid metal electrode between which the capacitor dielectric elements are connected as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,201. A through hole is bored in each solid metal electrode so that a fastener can be placed through the holes to attach the capacitor assembly to bus bars. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that the solid metal electrodes need to be machined or otherwise processed for the insertion of the capacitor dielectric elements between the electrodes and to create the through holes in, thus increasing the costs for producing the capacitor assembly. Therefore there is the need for a capacitor assembly comprising one or more capacitor elements that are joined together and mountable to bus bars without the need for solid electrodes.